The Brawl to End it All
by Mr. KP
Summary: Lately, things haven't been going the Chaotix's way, and the boiling point is about to be reached. What will happen when the three bumbling detectives snap?


**Hey all. I always wanted to right a fan fick where the three Chaotix members just have a giant fight...and now I have! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a fine summer evening at the Chaotix Detective Agency, and all appeared to be well on the outside, but trouble was brewing on the inside. There was a lack of cases, and lately the three of them, normally a very feisty and argumentative trio, were getting more and more combative every day. But little did they know that this would be the calm before the storm…

* * *

The inside of the Chaotix house was very homey, with pictures of the three plastered all over the walls, along with their certificate that allowed them to be private eyes. A small kitchen area had just been cleaned up from a nice night of TV dinners, and not a speck of dust was to be seen on their entertainment center or their mantle. Upstairs, Espio the Chameleon was hard at work gathering his astral energies, Vector the Crocodile was studying an older case, and Charmy Bee was doing something fairly counterproductive, though no one was really sure what that was. All the other two knew was that it involved a pixie stick and some wire hangers.

Maybe it was the way the clouds arranged, or maybe it was because Espio put his tea cup back with the handle facing to the left when he usually always put it facing right, but tonight was the night that their built up tension came to its breaking point.

It started at about 8:00 PM. Vector was lying on his bed, studying the case while listening to his obnoxiously loud headphones, when he heard something that sounded like a big *BWOING* echo throughout the whole house. Startled, he leapt off his messy bed and peeked outside his dorrway.

There was Charmy, levitating silently with a sheepish look on his face. Across from him, a wire hanger was stuck through the wall in the dimly lit corridor. Charmy had pixie stick powder all around his mouth as he slowly maneuvered around to Vector's room.

"Heh, heh, sorry Vector! I seeing if I could built a rocket if I put soda and a pixie stick together, put I didn't have a rocket ship, so I used the hanger, don'tcha know, and before I knew it the thing went through the -" Charmy was talking a mile a second, and Vector simply wrapped his giant fist around Charmy's whole torso, silencing the loud insect.

"You mean to tell me I gotta pay for another repair in our wall because you wanted to do another dumb experiment!?" Vector yelled, his voice booming throughout the whole house. The noise badgered Espio, who poked his head out of his room, his horn barely visible past his doorframe.

"Do you two mind keeping it down? I'm trying very hard to concentrate, and you're giving me migraines!" the normally calm chameleon groaned, moving back into his room. Vector, however, largely ignored his partner, clearly not finished berating the bee.

"I kinda like havin' spare money, but it ain't no good if that spare money always goes to fixin' stuff, ya hear me!? If we gotta keep fixin' stuff 'cause a you, I'm gonna start chargin' you, and you know what that means!?" He growled, pulling the bee really close to his face, nostrils smoking.

The bee could barely breathe, but he managed to barely squeak out, "You're gonna get a second job?"

Vector let out a yell of primal rage and rammed Charmy right into the wall where the hanger was, sending him careening into the closet that was on the other side of the wall. Espio, now fed up, came out with one his shuriken knives.

"Okay, that's it! You two had best silence yourselves, before I-"

"Oh, you talk big, Espio! Why don't you make good on that promise?" Vector taunted, putting his dukes up ever so convincingly. Espio, not one to take insults to his ninja coolness, turned invisible and began to lay kick after kick into Vector's scaly belly, staggering the big croc. However, Vector caught his last kick and rammed him through the hole in the corridor that Charmy just went through.

Vector dusted his hands, moving over to the hole and standing triumphantly in front of it. "Ha ha! Now you guys know that if you mess with me, I'll just smack ya back down, 'cause I'm the leader and that's how I roll!" he laughed insanely. He was so busy lapping up his own glory that he failed to see the double dropkick that Charmy and Espio were about to bring down upon him. As soon as he opened his eyes, there were two shoe soles right into his snout, knocking him through the doorway to Espio's room.

The two kickers got up and dusted themselves off, before going to inspect the damage. Everything looked fine, but Espio noticed that his calligraphy brush, which was just an oversized paintbrush, was missing.

"Hey Espio, where's your giant sand-writing-stick thingymabobber?" Charmy asked innocently.

Before Espio could answer, he suddenly felt the biggest shiver run up his spine, followed by a certain sense smell of freshly opened paint. He turned around to see Vector hiding behind Espio's door, wielding the Calligraphy brush, which had just been dipped in red paint. Espio now had a nice red stripe running all the way down his back, now resembling a chameleon-skunk hybrid. He turned as red as the paint and jutted the stick right into Vector, who stumbled backwards. Charmy, not one to miss the action, flew overhead, pulling on Vector's nostrils. The croc kept walking back until he tripped on the first step down their wooden staircase, crashing down the stairs, one brutal bump after the other.

Espio and Charmy watched, then shrugged and jumped off the railing of the staircase, elbow dropping the massive croc. Their leader could only sputter sentence fragments as he struggled to gain his breath back while his two teammates stood victorious. Espio wiped his mouth and then looked at Charmy.

"He may be dead. I'll check his pulse, but we might need a new leader. It looks like I'll be taking that role," he said quietly, quite serious. He bent down to check Vector's pulse, while Charmy floated in place, looking discontented.

"Wait a minute! I was the one who made him fall down the stairs! I think I should be leader!" he whined loudly, getting Espio's attention.

"But I was the one who made him trip backwards in the first place, plus I kicked him into my room! The person who gets the most offense in is the new leader, and by default, that's me!" he proclaimed with a very big sense of pride.

Charmy muttered while shaking his head. He then went to turn away, then turned back around in the blink of an eye and started clawing at Espio's eyes.

"Think you'll be leader, huh!? Well you'll haveta beat me first!" he cried, holding on with a death grip.

Espio frantically reached backwards, but the bee just evaded his grasp. Finally, he backed himself into the kitchen table, slamming Charmy into the side of the table. He gasped for air as Espio turned around, his fist cocked, ready to knock his lights out. Charmy just covered up his face, ready to take the hit, but it never came. Instead, Espio put his fist down, now kind of sagging his shoulders.

"C'mon, Charmy, what are we doing? We've let our recent bad luck get the best of us, and now we're fighting each other? We've been friends for years, why fight now? Charmy, we should apologize to Vector," he concluded, mournfully looking in the fallen crocodile's direction.

Charmy, cowering with fear one second, now looked moved to tears as he slowly nodded in compliance with Espio's plan. If only Espio could see that Charmy had his two fingers behind his back…

Espio grabbed Vector's lifeless body and attempted to help him up, and Charmy looked like he was going to help, but Charmy descended his flight a bit, then aimed his kick and nailed Espio right in the crotch. Espio saw two stars and several ninja stars as he slowly crumpled to the ground, never feeling quite as much pain in his whole life as he did now.

Charmy now stood tall, or short, over both of his fallen comrades. Espio wasn't getting up for awhile, and neither was Vector. The staircase was dented, there was a hole in the upstairs corridor, Espio had a red stripe on his back, and now their kitchen table had cracked a bit. Surveying the damage, Charmy had only one thing running through his mind.

"Hey, with them knocked out, I could get the ice cream out and make the biggest sundae ever!" He ran over to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream, making the world's highest sundae as his wounded teammates attempted to pull themselves up…

* * *

**As always, R&R, true believers!**


End file.
